Johnny
Welcome to The wiki about Johnny & Associates Groups and Members since September 14, 2011 Johnnys' West .png|Johnnys' WEST |link=ttps://johnnyassociates.fandom.com/wiki/Johnnys%27_WEST |linktext=JGroups, Solo Artists, Year Debuted and More. Jump.png|Hey! Say! JUMP|link=http://johnnyassociates.wikia.com/wiki/Hey!_Say!_JUMP|linktext= Members, Singles, Albums, Concerts, and More. Tumblr mhcdmkKpAB1s20o7yo1 500.jpg|Johnny & Associates|link=http://johnnyassociates.wikia.com/wiki/Johnny_%26_Associates/|linktext=JGroups, Solo Artists, Year Debuted and More. ---- Performances on TV Shows ;Music Station :TBA ;Music Japan :TBA Latest Johnny's Releases ;Singles :Johnnys' WEST - Principal no Kimi e/Dragon Dog - March 8, 2018 ;Albums :NEWS - Epcotia - March 21, 2018 :Johnnys' WEST - WESTival - January 2, 2018 :Arashi - 「untitled」- October 18, 2017 ;DVDs :TBA ;July 13, 2013 - Kazama Shunsuke announces his marriage :Actor Kazama Shunsuke (30) announced through his agency, Johnny & Associates, Inc., that he married a 35-year-old non-celebrity woman in the beginning of May. :According to his agency, he met the person via an introduction from an acquaintance back in 2004, and they've been dating since then. :Kazama made the statement, "From here on, I would like to continue working hard as an actor and as a man, while changing the support from her to my power, and I will greatly appreciate your further guidance and encouragement." :Kazama made his debut in 1997, and he has been appearing many dramas, movies, stage plays, and so on. :Congratulations! This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple of clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? ;* Find out more about the wiki on the About page. ;* If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;* Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki ; Adding content ;* Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. ;* Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! ;* You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * ...that Nakayama Yuma sister used to be in Hello! Project, but graduated to continue her studies. She came back under the stage name Yamada Nana in AKB48's sister group NMB48. * ...that Chinen Yuuri and Yamada Ryosuke are currently the only members in Johnny's that are in 2 groups: Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC. * ...that Nishikido Ryo and Uchi Hiroki were the first Johnny's members to be in more than 1 group. * ...that Chinen Yuuri and Yamada Ryosuke were the second Johnny's members to be in 2 groups. * ...that Morimoto Ryutaro's younger brother Morimoto Shintaro is also a member of Johnny's Entertainment and together they are often called by fans "The Morimoto Brothers". * ...that Tanaka Juri's older brother Tanaka Koki is in KAT-TUN. * ...that V6 was the 1st group from Johnny & Associates to debut as special supporters for the "FIVB World Cup Volleyball". The trend continued with Arashi, NEWS, Hey! Say! JUMP and Sexy Zone. * ...that Arashi is the only Johnny's group to release more than 5 singles in one year. * ...that Hey! Say! JUMP member Okamoto Keito, who is the son of Otokogumi's Okamoto Kenichi, marks the first parent-child pair in Johnnys. Johnny & Associates Wiki Rules * Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. * Respect what others have written on the wiki. * You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. * Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki. Remember that what goes up on the wiki, goes up for the world to see. This is published writing, not a draft. * Use appropriate language. Do not use any language that could be interpreted as mean to others. * Any factual information must be accurate. * Do not create pages that aren't about Johnny & Associates. If you want to talk about a Johnny & Associates member, please create a blog about it. * Do not erase a Users information or pictures on the members, singles and albums pages. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse